HR's Forgiveness
by redireas
Summary: Moments in the lives of registered, and the unregistered, HR consensual relationship couples.


**A/N: I love the office. I love the office pairings. Hence the one shot on my first full day of Spring Break. **

**Disclaimer: Ha. I don't own anything. **

HR's Forgiveness

They had registered themselves to HR as a "consensual sexual relationship."

It wasn't as weird as Pam had imagined. They asked to speak with Toby, who led them to the conference room, completely open to whatever they would say. Pam had to bite her lip to keep from giggling. It would be very unprofessional to giggle.

Jim was not taking things seriously either, playing footsie with her under the table. A few times Toby would ask him a question to which he would be completely obvious. He just sat across the table from her, flirting with her with his eyes. How he could do that, she did not know.

"How long have you… been having- this -relationship?"

If anybody was anxious or nervous it was Toby. He seemed slightly red and had unbuttoned the top of his shirt.

Pam bit her lip, a coy tease that had become a quick habit within the past two minutes. It would really be embarrassing to say. She bounced her knees beneath the table and stared back at Jim, who playfully kicked her under the table.

Honestly, in mere days they could turn into a couple of middle schoolers.

"Since, well Friday." Pam was glowing. They hadn't been a "consensual" relationship since just Friday, but in nearly every spare moment since Friday. And she wasn't afraid to say it either. Although she wouldn't. Not in front of Toby. He is HR. It wouldn't be inappropriate.

Jim crossed his fingers up by his chin and gave Pam Beesly the look. The look that signaled the beginning of an ultimate staring match.

Toby looked about ready to vomit. Or pass out. His body hadn't quite decided.

Wrapped up in some feeling only the two of them knew, they missed Toby leaving the room and rushing the bathroom. Pam missed Jan's phone call alerting the Office she would show up. They missed Creed squishing a cockroach under Meredith's desk. They missed lunch. They missed Dwight's frantic proposition that Jim and Pam had been abducted by aliens.

Little did Dwight know behind the closed blinds and the locked conference room door, Jim and Pam were perfectly fine without their lunch. They had other things on their mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why is it so cold in this office?"

The clickety clack of Ryan's keyboard indicated his no response.

Kelly spoke a little louder. "I said: it's really cold in this office."

Ryan turned partially around in his swivel chair. "Yep."

"Oh Ryan," Kelly sighed. "Just give me your jacket."

"But what if I'm cold too?"

"God Ryan the girl is supposed to get the jacket." Kelly grabbed Ryan's jacket off the back of his chair, tilting a little to land conveniently in his lap.

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "Yes but I believe I paid for it."

"You are the least romantic guy I've ever met!" Kelly pouted and marched dramatically back over to her side of the cubicle.

Ryan sighed and got back to work.

Kelly tried to be annoyed with him for a solid two minutes and thirty seven seconds (she was watching her clock), but the silence got old. "So, where are we going tonight?" Kelly asked.

"I'm sorry was I supposed to know that we were going out tonight?" Ryan turned back around in his chair and stared at her inquisitorially.

"You didn't make reservations? RYAN! I'VE BEEN REMINDING YOU ABOUT THIS FOR A WEEK!"

Ryan grabbed the elastic of her skirt and pulled her closer to him. "Stop yelling." He complained. She obliged.

They made out hungrily for the next fifteen minutes before Kevin spotted them and chucked an M&M at Ryan's head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello!" Jan chimed as she walked in through the doors of Dunder Mifflin, Scranton Branch.

"Hi." Pam said shyly, readjusting her top. Her hair was down and a little frizzy, but Jan didn't take notice.

"Where's Michael?"

Pam frowned. "In the bathroom." Unfortunately, Michael had announced to the entire office that he needed to number two. "It might be a while."

"Okay." Jan smiled. "I'll just… let myself in then?"

Jan walked into Michael's office and sat in his chair. Might as well surprise him, eh?

When Michael came back, he nearly screamed at the sight of her. "Oh, sorry pookey, it's just you. I thought you were a terrorist."

There were times when Jan wished Michael would shut up. Like now.

"Well, Michael, I am not a terrorist, and I am here for business." Jan forced a fake grin.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaay." Michael looked around his office for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Is there something you need to say, Michael?" Jan asked.

Michael cleared his throat again.

"What is it, Michael?"

"You're in my chair."

Jan sighed heavily. "Will you please just," she waved her arms up in the air, "just shut the blinds, Michael."

Michael was unsure if this meant something good or bad, but he immediately did as she said and sat opposite her at his desk.

"Michael," Jan nearly whispered, "I have had a really rough day…"

"-I thought you said this was busiinnesss-"

"Well, what else am I supposed to say when I have to see you?"

There was an awkward silence in which Michael actually pondered the answer to this question, but Jan continued. "Anyways, I'm staying in Scranton tonight –for us."

There was a knock on the door.

"It's Toby." Michael said and Jan could practically see hatred flaming from his pupils.

"Well," Jan stood up and took on a corporate manner, "in here we have to talk business. But," she opened the blinds and waved to Toby while talking out of the side of her mouth to Michael, "that doesn't mean that we have to talk business in your car."

Jan opened the door, suave like nothing had happened. "Hi, Toby, sorry we had to discuss Darryl and his new salary."

Toby was not fooled.

Jan walked back to Michael's desk to get her purse and wrote a note to Michael on a post-it note. "That should work for Darryl, discuss it with him before Thursday, I have a huge conference that day."

She pointed forcefully down to the paper, which Michael read as _meet me in five. Car. _

Michael watched her leave and spent the next five minutes thinking about how crazily brilliant that woman was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dwight stroked his lover's golden mane and debated whether or not to bring up the very sensitive subject that was currently all consuming his brain. He reached over to a nightstand and picked up a piece of paper and read through it, hoping she would get the hint and he wouldn't have to introduce the topic.

"What's that?" She asked, rolling over so she could get a better look at the paper.

"This?" Dwight puffed out his chest. "Just something I found on Toby's desk that looked intriguing. Would you care to read it?"

"Why would you take something off Toby's desk?" Angela looked concerned.

"Just read it…"

It was the paper to register as a sexually active couple in the workplace. As Angela touched it, she felt like sin was staining her hands.

"Get it away from me." She insisted.

"Monkey, don't you think we should consider this opportunity? It seems like a very reliable document. I have not found any spelling and or grammatical errors and many people lately have taken the risk of going public."

"So you are going to risk the state of our already healthy and balanced relationship by taking it public?"

"No, Monkey, I wouldn't…"

"Don't bring Monkey into this!"

"I just thought that we might be happier if we could tell people."

There was a silence during which flames were nearly fuming from Angela's ears. "Are you using Jim and Pam as an example?"

Dwight suddenly got very defensive. "Well, no, but they did seem happier today…"

"Of _course_ they were happier! Do you know what they did in the conference room! Who wouldn't be _happy_ after that?" Angela was out of bed and pacing around the room in Dwight's oversized Beat Farm shirt. She looked uncharacteristically messy.

Dwight's eyes seemed about the size of beats. "No. They didn't."

Angela raised an eyebrow and nodded very seriously.

"They couldn't. That was work." Angela nodded at Dwight again to emphasis her point. "That is disrespectful to the employees of Dunder Mifflin!"

Angela looked sternly at Dwight, "That will _not_ be us!"

"NO!" Dwight almost shouted. "You are right Angela. I shouldn't have brought this up in the first place."

"That's okay Dwight. Just now you know that kind of behavior is unacceptable."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Just suck it up. I know it's hard."

"…That's what she said."

Angela rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"Sorry." Dwight muttered.

"No more disgusting jokes."

"Okay."

"No more comparing us to Jim and Pam."

"Okay."

"…Goodnight Dwight."

"…Goodnight Angela."

-

"Mhm, Michael! Kiss me harder!"

"Mmfh. Jan, please, I think you just kneed me in the crotch-area."

-

"Oh, Ryan, I'm _so_ glad we made plans to go out tonight."

"And I remembered that we had plans tonight!"

-

"I love you, Pam."

"I love you, too."

"Goodnight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope the ending quotelettes aren't too confusing. I just felt weird ending it with Dwangela and never coming back to anyone else. **

**Happy Break!**


End file.
